Me-lo-dy (OP Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = February 01, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation I have a younger twin sister. Because we’re twins, of course our birthday is the same and we’re the same age. But I’m a guy and she’s a girl. Moreover, just because I was born slightly earlier, I was always told, “Because you’re the onii-chan” for everything without exception and I really hated that. “Koi is the onii-chan right? So, you’re giving this to Ai okay?" "Because you’re the onii-chan, you keep your temper.” “Even though you’re supposed to be the onii-chan, it’s not okay to say such a thing you know?” Because you’re the onii-chan. Even though you’re supposed to be the onii-chan It’s always like that whenever I get scolded. The younger me was getting angry. I might be able to bear with it if I’m actually older but as me and Ai are twins, we’re the same age. Ah, “Ai” is my younger sister’s name. I’m Koi and my younger sister is Ai. “As both of you are twins that were born on Valentine’s day, putting the two of you together will be ”Renai (Romance Love)* right?“, says my mother who possesses quite an amount of a young girl’s characteristi-, ah. The topic has changed. A, anyway. Me being the little brat that time, was getting angry. Why is it always me who has to hold back? Why is it always me who gets scolded? And then, one day, I finally snapped. The trigger was when Ai caught a fever on a special day that I’ve been looking forward to, me and Ai’s birthday. It is still the same even now, but for kids who are yet to enter primary school, anyway, a birthday is an important day. It’s a once-a-year event, a day when one is able to get presents and a special day when one gets to be the main star. Me as well as Ai, invited our own friends and we were to have a combined birthday party. However, that very morning, because Ai was suddenly down with a fever, the party is cancelled. Somehow I still got the presents and the birthday cake but as my parents were constantly taking care of Ai, I was left all alone in the living room and ended up eating the birthday cake while watching TV. Actually, the cake is supposed to be the one on which I blow out the candles while being surround by friends and eaten together afterwards……in the end I ate it all by myself. My mother who loves to cook, did her best to make the cake for me and it was really delicious. As she said it’s also Valentine’s day, she also filled the strawberry shortcake that have lots of whipped cream, which I like, with chocolate cream. It’s a special type of cake. It was sweet and delicious. It was precisely because the cake is delicious that I was gradually getting angry after every bite of the cake. ”Even though I’m supposed to be today’s main star, why do I have to eat such a delicious all by myself?“ "Even though the one who has a fever is Ai, why did my party even has to be cancelled?” Anyway, I was…such a kid eh? Hehe… When I realized it, I already went to the front of Ai’s bed. My parents stared at me with their eyes wide open as I rushed into the room. Ai had a feverish face and was having difficulty in breathing. However, I who have completely lost my cool didn’t seem to catch sight of those things anymore. And then, I said it. “Stupid Ai! It’s because of Ai that I was not able to have a party! I always have to hold back! I keep holding back simply because I’m Ai’s onii-chan, I can’t stand it anymore!” “I am not Ai’s onii-chan! I hate Ai!" At that moment, I felt relieved. In my childlike mind, I was well aware that I said something bad. But then all the while, the feeling of finally able to say those things was stronger. Even though I knew that my mother has turned pale. For me, I felt that I didn’t say anything wrong and it was fine even if I get scolded. However….. If I think about the incident even now, I feel like clutching my head and scream. To me who has said a terrible thing, I thought the crybaby-Ai will definitely cry but she didn’t. Aah, no, it’s more like, even though it seems like she’s going to cry, she tried so hard to hold back her tears while getting teary-eyed and yet, she smiled. Ai said, "I’m sorry Onii-chan.” Ai apologized like that and then she said, “Happy Birthday.” Then she took out a small paper-wrapped parcel from under her pillow and held it out. Inside the parcel is a hairpin with a red flower, something that a girl seems to like, for sure. Ai said, “It’s the same as mine, I thought it will look good on onii-chan too. I thought it’s nice if we have something identical, but you don’t like it if it’s the same as Ai right? I’m sorry okay?” She apologized with a smile that looks like she’s about to cry. At that moment, somehow… my head exploded. *Sobs* “S, sorry! Sorry! I’m sorry, Ai! Sorry. The truth is I don’t hate you! I don’t…! *sobs* hate you…! I like you very much! I’m sorry, Ai! As I like you very much… *sobs* sorry! *sobs* *wail* ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ a classroom And so that’s what happened. After I’d burst into tears, Ai ended up crying as well. The two of us kept on crying so hard until we fell asleep and that was the event of my birthday when I was 5 years old. Man… Although that was me in the past, there’s no way I’ll make Ai cry! If the present-me was there, I’ll definitely punch the old-me. Hm? Aa… Ooii~ repeatedly pats Kakeru’s shoulder Kakeru? Ka~keru! Kakeru’s shoulder again Why are you lying on the desk? The story is long, you said? What! The one who first brought up the subject was you right? You said, "You always pin your hair with a hairpin.” and as the subject is brought up, I just kindly gave a detailed account of my very first encounter with the pin. You never thought that I’ll start the story from when I was 5 years old? Hahaha~ How naive! At anytime and in everything, I’m a guy that has plenty of memories and episodes! Even everyone knows that! the rest of the class Right~!? U,ugh… Kakeru-san? Y-your eyes are so cold. You know what, I’m going to give out a conversation topic to the girls and to the guys over there who incidentally have too much free time and simply chat away. Aah, you there, you don’t have to wave your hand. I have no interest and am not happy to be waved at by a guy~! Anyway, I’m just giving out a fun conversation topic. For the girls, “The cute and awkward, 5-year-old mini me”, ah, this part is important, the cute episode. For the guys, “The younger sister who…” a-aah, no, that’s not it. The conversation topic that I’m going to give includes the thing about girls, younger sister included, and instructions on how they are to be treated preciously and with great care. Aah, heyy~! You guys are not even listening. Yeah, yeah. After this we’re moving class so we have to hurry huh? Tsk~ Even though the good part is coming right after this~ For example, the great adventure of Ai, whose body has become healthier or our first errand together. Ah… At this rate, I guess it can’t be helped if I’m called a siscon (Sister complex). At least, I’m pretty much aware of it~ After all, Ai is my other self and my younger sister. It’s obvious that I cherish her. Incidentally, for me, it’s the same to other girls beside Ai, I feel that I don’t want to make them cry and if possible, I want them to keep smiling. And that’s just because the thought (of treating girls nicely) has sinked deep inside my mind. *Sigh* But because of this way of thinking, recently I’ve been called a sweet-talker. Uuh… How cruel… In reality, I’m not popular at all! We just have a loud conversation! Even though I was told, “Koi-kun, so cute!” Nobody said, “Koi-kun, I like you!” Ah dammit! Aaaah…!! It’s so sad when I said it myself!!! *sigh* When I have that special someone, I’ll definitely cherish her. Even if it’s not a special day like birthdays. The daily, trivial things in particular, seem to be just as special. I’ll cherish it very, very much. ticking Eh? Ah! Crap! Look at the time! Kakeru! Wa-wait for me! I’m coming! quickly runs towards the door school bell rings External Links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Kisaragi Koi (mini-dramas)